


Untitled

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: James wakes up to Thomas kissing the freckles on his butt...





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-ficlet, Flinthamilton, post reunion.
> 
> Just a teeny-tiny silly thing! Blink and you missed it kind of thing really!

James wakes up to Thomas kissing the freckles on his butt and hear him whispering to the freckles just how much he missed them over the past decade.  
He struggles to keep from smiling but fails when his lover introduces himself to some freckles that weren’t there before.  
The bed starts to shake with James’ suppressed laughter when Thomas tells them to not take it personally if he happens to slap them sometimes in the future.  
Thomas chuckles with him for a while, mirth gleaming in his eyes right before he leans down and bites James’ left butt-cheek.  
Hard.

Fin.


End file.
